1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in particular to a detection method for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of driving assistance, a plurality of functions have arisen. These require as sensors cameras which can analyze the scene, and these functions thus provide assistance in making a decision, or permit automation of certain tasks which had hitherto been the responsibility of the driver of the vehicle.
Reference can be made for example, non-exhaustively, to the automation of the high-beam/low-beam function, parking assistance functions, adaptive lighting functions, and detection of lines on the ground.
In these different cases, and for each application, the field of vision of the camera is adapted to the situation.
However, in view of the increasing concern for reduction of costs, and for standardization, motor vehicle manufacturers would like the sensors to be in common. This multi-functionality involves compromises in terms of the field of vision. The field of vision selected is the best compromise between the needs of each application.
This compromise may not eliminate all the contradictions, and some functions are then downgraded in terms of performance.
In addition, the solution to some functions has now been found in the form of use of specific sensors (for example: the front side view application provided by a front corner camera).
Also in a concern for reduction of the costs, it is advantageous to propose solutions for this type of application which would use existing sensors, i.e., which already carry out other functions in the vehicle.
Finally, some functions still do not have technical solutions, or have weaknesses which can be improved.
A headlight which is fitted such as to rotate around a vertical axis is also known from patent FR 2 899 967, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,634, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for detection which improves driving of the vehicle.